This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Administrative Core (AC) managed various aspects of the RI-INBRE Program, including budgets, expenditures, subcontracts, personnel matters, communication with NCRR and participating institutions, review of new research subprojects and Pilot Projects, organizing meetings of the mentoring Committees, Steering Committee (SC) and External Advisory Committee (EAC), program-related travel, development and administration of surveys for program evaluation, collection of data and preparation of the annual progress report. AC held monthly meetings with all the core coordinators to resolve issues and plan program activities. Issues related to policy matters were discussed at the SC and the EAC meetings. Further details are provided in the overall program summary in this APR. A major undertaking during this reporting period was the preparation and submission of a grant application to NIH for competitive renewal of the RI-INBRE program. The SC and EAC provided guidance both in planning and preparation of this grant application. Along with a group of ad hoc external consultants, the EAC members reviewed the research proposals received for the grant renewal, and assisted in the selection of those projects that were more meritorious. The SC and EAC also provided their input for the supplemental grant application for cyberinfrastructure improvement. A summary of the minutes of the most recent EAC meetings are included with this APR. The AC also filled a part-time staff position created to serve the need for a liaison with the partner institutions, tracking students and preparing a newsletter. Two Retreats were organized during the year, one in August 2008 and the other in January 2009. The Summer Undergraduate Research Fellowship Program was coordinated with the RI EPSCoR Program. More about the activities of the summer program is provided under student training. The Core was also represented the RI-INBRE program at the NISBRE meeting in Washington, DC.